Her Importance
by Kay-Kay-Chan
Summary: It hurts to have your heart broken even if it isn’t by your lover. The hardest part of moving forward is saying goodbye. Naruto deals with Sakura leaving the village for Sasuke. Naru x Hina,Sasu x Saku


**You should know that I don't own the characters or the inspiration for this story. The characters are Kishi-Samas, and the inspiration is all thanks to my friend UchihaAkio (AKA deviantart) and here on FF she's known as **The Angel Of Sincerity.

Why is the inspiration hers? Well, this is a sequal to a wonderful fanfic! She is a great artist, and a great writer. I beg you to read the fanfic! Actually, you have to. You won't get it unless you read it. It's a songfic, this isn't. Go to her profile, it's called When You're Gone.

If you really want to set the mood for both fan fics, turn the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne on repeat.

Okay now start reading!!

_He flew back as the kunai clashed together. There was no question, they were equally strong._

"_This'll kill me…" He yelled. "But I'd do it for you!" _

_Chakra swirled around Naruto as 2 shadow clones appeared. The clones put their hands over his right hand as the Jutsu that was known as the Shuriken Rasengan formed. _

_Sasuke pulled out his Katakana from his back as he focused all his Chakra into it. The sound of birds could be heard from miles away, but the area around them was deserted. The fight had taken everything out of the acres. The katakana glowed a bright blue as it erupted with Chakra._

_Now it was only a matter of who stroke first. _

_Sasuke's red eyes formed slits while Naruto's eyebrows bunched together as the shadow clones disappeared. They focused any remaining Chakra to their feet as they ran towards each other._

"_I'll bring you back to my village…our village!" He shouted._

_The two were so close to colliding…_

"Naruto kun! Wake up!" Yelled Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, and the Hokage's assistant, yelled.

Naruto sat up in his bead, removing his infamous sleeping cap from his head. _Another dream like that huh… well, even though they are terrifying, they are what keeps my goal alive._

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" He said playfully as he opened his eyes to his gasping assistant, retrieving his robe from the hook on his door and tossing it to him.

"Sa…Sasuke kun… was spotted a few minutes ago!" She gasped, clearly out of breath from running in.

The Hokage's eyes widened and he quickly put on the robe. He sprinted towards the window and gave a small nod to Hinata before jumping out. She followed him.

"Where?" He asked as his feet hit the ground. Hinata stepped forward and ran with insane speed, thanks to her Chakra.

"Sakura-San's Villa" She said. The moment she said it, Naruto's speed beat hers as he burst ahead. Hinata followed, but at a slower pace. She knew when he needed time to sort things out.

Naruto got to the scene as people stared at the corner. Hinata followed and started recording the names of the people around them, which all seemed to be young. She questioned them, only to be answered by stares at her boyfriend. After all, he was the Hokage.

Naruto immediately caught on to Sasuke's scent. He also smelled Sakura's sweet perfume.

Theories started pouring through his mind. Had Sasuke taken Sakura hostage? Had she been interrupted by him during her daily chores and been forced to come back? Or worse, was she being manipulated?

…_Or maybe she went with him on her own free will._ The Kyuubi said to him.

_No! She wouldn't do that to me! She knows what I- no we- have been through. _He fought back.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said to him as she stepped up "Sakura had come out of her house, and there was a fight! They say that Sasuke was winning and had his Katakana up to her neck!"

"That bastard!" He yelled_. There was no way… was Sakura even alive?_

"Hinata, get the rest of the rookie 12, you know, _us_, looking for them immediately. Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru, Shino and Lee, Ino and Chouji. You think that'll work, Hinata?"

"Yes! How'd you think of that so fast?" She said Quietly.

"I have dreams about Sasuke returning all the time. Some peacefully, some with fights. Some good and some bad. Every morning, after I wake up, I think of a plan that would end up successfully and with minimum casualties. I've had this situation before. But I woke up right after you told me Sakura was gone."

"Oh… well I'm off!" She said as she flew into the air to inform the teams of their new mission.

"Hokage-Sama" Said a familiar, young voice.

Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy right now… can we talk later?" He asked.

"I saw Sakura-san and Sasuke… Sasuke-san" Konohamaru said struggling with the suffix he would put behind Sasuke's name.

"When?"

"When the battle was… they were…" He giggled "Kissing".

"Oh god Konohamaru! Are you kidding?"

"No! Naruto-nii, I'm not! Ask them!" He said as he pointed to his friends. They nodded.

Naruto excused them. He walked around Sakura's villa absent-minded. He told him self he was looking for clues, but he knew it was because he felt empty again.

Now Sakura was gone. Both his Sensei, Kakashi and Jiarya, were now retired and were traveling around the fire country. Sasuke hadn't been there for years.

His job as the Hokage filled his heart so much, but he still held on to the bonds, his very first ones. Unfortunately, all those bonds were rusting. Sasuke's had nearly deteriorated. Without his dreams, they would be. Sakura, his un-meltable piece of dry ice, was actually melting. His eyes swelled with water.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the Fourth's Nose on the Hokage Mountain. He had his knees to his chest, and his face in his hands.

He muttered something.

Naruto moved his hands and knees so he was lying as flat as he could without falling off. He finally let a tear break free from his eyes.

He watched the stars in the sky, and pointed out figures. Usually he would find things like the little dipper. Konoha, however, had its stars arranged differently then most countries. There, you could find things such as the shape of the Sharingan, a cherry blossom, and a fox-like creature. That's why people found team 7 so ironic. These figures had only been found recently, and the people closest to them called them the stars.

The thing about the Sharingan is that it was close to impossible to find. It took a good eye to find it. The cherry blossom was easy to find, but it could only be seen so easily at certain times of the night. The fox was easy to find, but still hard to see all of it. The fox took over almost all of the sky. Tonight the Sharingan and the Cherry Blossom seemed so much closer then usual. That was impossible, but he knew it was likely true. _You know, because they were kissing and all…_ The fox seemed smaller then usual, also. The cherry blossom was following the Sharingan away from the fox.

"It's impossible… just… NOT ANOTHER ONE!" He yelled, letting several tears escape his eyes and sliding off the nose.

As soon as he noticed he was falling he allowed the Chakra to go to his feet and landed safely. As his feet hit the ground, Hinata came running to him. He nodded to her and they started walking outside the village.

"Naruto, you're the Hokage, you can't leave the village!" Hinata told him as soon as she realized were they were heading.

"Relax, it's just a stroll." He said calmly.

If nothing else, Hinata was worried now. Naruto was never calm unless there was something really wrong. Of course, Sakura, his first crush was gone. She knew he loved her, but if you are still in contact with your crush, of course you still have feelings for them. Naruto's feelings towards Sakura were different then the feelings he had towards her. Sakura was his best friend, while Naruto loved her.

Just the same, it hurts to have your heart broken even if it isn't by your lover.

She soon found herself approaching the same training grounds that she was at when she talked to him before the third round of the Chuunin exams. She smiled at the memory of her shy self.

"Naruto, why are we here?" She asked, hoping he remembered that day.

"Hinata… this is where my cell first trained so long ago. The thing we learned on our first day of training was teamwork. There was Sakura, Sasuke and I and we had to get bells off of Kakashi's belt. But there were only 2 bells. I ended up getting tied up and Sasuke was captured. He told us that Sasuke and Sakura could have lunch, but couldn't give me any. But they did anyways. We passed, because that was teamwork."

"That was… nice of them, Naruto Kun." She said, disappointed he didn't remember that slightly romantic day. She scolded herself for being so selfish. _Why would he remember that now?_

"But I wonder if we really should have passed. After all, teamwork means sticking together no matter what. It's not how it turned out, is it?"

Hinata had jumped up and was sitting on the top of one of the poles.

"No, it didn't… but Naruto, you've told me that story so many times before. I can tell that day meant a lot to you. I think it meant a lot to them too. So I'm pretty sure they remember it, Naruto-kun. Teams stick together, and I can guarantee you that it's why Sasuke is with Sakura. He might have gotten you too… if you know, you weren't…"

"Hinata, what are you saying?"

"If you weren't Hokage… you are to important to the village… and Sasuke probably thinks the village means more to you then him"

There was a long pause, and Naruto leaned against the pole Hinata was sitting on. He looked up to the sky.

"Hinata, it isn't fair…. To be friends with him and Sakura, it was a dream of mine… and so was Hokage. I've achieved one of them for good… I thought I had the other one too, but I guess not. Why does it affect us? Everyone in the village is important to me, and those two are very important… those two bonds…"

"Naruto… it- look here!" Hinata said, stopping mid sentence to react to something that caught her eye.

Naruto walked to where Hinata's eyes were staring. There was a scroll held up by the blade of a shuriken on the center pole.

"Who could this be for?" He said. "I don't want to sneak into anyone's private business, but if this is a threat to-" His Kyuubi senses caught on to the smell of Sakura's perfume.

Naruto reached out and unrolled the small scroll.

Dear Naruto Sama,

I'm so sorry.

If it's possible, forgive me.

As I'm sure you have figured out, I'm with Sasuke.

I won't get hurt.

He's here to protect me, as I am to protect him.

He won't hurt me, that's his obligation as a friend.

And a lover.

We don't pose as a threat to Konoha.

I'll see you again.

Soon, I promise.

He says hello.

Love, Sakura Haruno

"Soon…" the words escaped the Yellow-Haired Ninja's lips.

"I promise" Said the owner of the bright green eyes that stared at the leader who was tearing.

Her figure, and the figure with her, nodded as they jumped through the trees hand in hand to their unknown destination.

**God, Sasuke better be jealous after that…**

**I really don't think Sasuke cares about Naruto that much but I think he'd like to care. But he cares about Sakura.**

**I think Sakura is closer with Naruto then Sasuke by far and it will always stay that way, but she only loves Sasuke.**

**Cell 7 forever!**

**I probably look really bad after her but I tried!**

**Rate and Review please!**


End file.
